villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Fleetway)
This article is about the Fleetway "Sonic the Comic" villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Dr. Ivo Robotnik, often known simply as Dr. Robotnik, is of course the most well known of Sonic's many opponents and while the videogame adversary is well known their exists some alternate versions of the mad scientist that are not quite as well known. Such is the case of the Robotnik found within the pages of the now discontinued Sonic the Comic, which was published by Fleetway as the main Sega-based comic in the UK. Originally a kindly scientist by the name of Kintobor this version of Robotnik originally sought to erase all evil from Mobius via the use of Chaos Emeralds and was responsible for granting Sonic his amazing speed and distinctive blue coloration. However something went horribly wrong during Kintobor's quest and he became corrupted into the larger-than-life monstrosity, Robotnik, an insane, sadistic, and power-hungry tyrant who sought to conquer Mobius in keeping with the events of the original Sonic games. As the series progressed Fleetway's Robotnik would become ever more dangerous, arguably more than his Archiecounterparts, though he would eventually be dethroned (however Fleetway have never actually killed Robotnik off). Much as Archie had based their Robotnik on the one found in SATAM so Fleetway's Robotnik was based on the Robotnik found on Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog - ironically despite being based physically on the goofier version of Robotnik, his personality was the opposite of the Aosth version, and he was still a very valid threat to Mobius. Some even consider him darker, and crueler than the version from the 1993 cartoon. The later design combines elements from both Robotnik's Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog design and his modern "Eggman" look. The personality of Fleetway's Robotnik has varied as different writers have had different ideas on just how threatening they wanted him to be, always dangerous he was originally also slightly comical with a tendency to obsess over egg puns - however some writers objected to this and tried to make him exceptionally dark. As a result Robotnik would change considerably and while still retaining some comedic charm when needed he was, in general, a truly monstrous character and often plotted to destroy the planet entirely: this trait would separate him from all other Robotniks. Out of all the alternative Eggmen it was Fleetway's that actively sought to destroy Mobius and almost succeeded on several occassions. Ironically, Sega featured a character known as Eggman Nega, who also wanted to destroy sonics world. Personality Fleetway's Robotnik is possibly the most sinister of all the bad doctor's incarnations. This mind-twisted monstrosity was a sociopath who thrived on other peoples pain and misery, and actually had people executed, usually for committing the most insignificant of misdeeds. One citizen stated 'the crime for ANYTHING around here is death!' He was also a master of disguise and the only incarnation of Robotnik to have Mobians working for him, like Techno the Canary, who quit and Dr. Zachary. He also was lucky in having Grimer, the only assistant who was both competent, AND didn't have dreams of betraying him. Robotnik could also be a deadpan snarker, with a droll sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Robotnik posseses insane physical strength and durability. He can also absorb Chaos energy. As God Robotnik, Robotnik is almost fully omnipotent. He can edit and modify the timeline any way he sees fit, rewrite any event and warp reality itself and teleport himself and others. For offense, Robotnik primarily resorts to lasers. These lasers can also teleport others and knock them out in one shot. Robotnik can also alter memories and make others fight for him through mind control, as well as clone himself, infect others with diseases, turn others into himself, fly, change shape and size, turn others to stone, strip others of their abilities and resurrect and summon anything. God Robotnik's only flaw is that his powers can be removed through the Grey Emerald, reverting all of his changes. Trivia *He crossed the Moral Event Horizon when he went through a phase of clinical depression, and said he would be happy if Chaos destroyed the world and killed everyone, including himself. Arguably, he did this earlier when it was revealed he was actually executing citizens. This version of Robotnik is less of a control freak, enjoying spreading needless destruction, loving chaos, fear and uncertainty, and inflicting cruelty on others, making him the scariest and most unpredictable of the doctors incarnations. *He had several moments where he was actually comedic, such as in a strip that was never released, revealing he enjoyed reading teen romance and drinking cocoa, and even tear-jerking and it was revealed he is secretly lonely, especially at Christmas. Santa Claus attempted to change his ways, but to no avail, and after Santa left, he realized he had made a big mistake, stating 'I have no friends at Christmas..' Gallery Robotnik1.gif|Robotnik's original appearance in the Comic, referencing his "Classic" design from "Sonic the Hedgehog" games Robotnik2.gif|Robotnik's appearance after transformation, based on Miltron Knight's design for the character Robotnik3.gif|Robotnik's latest appearance, combining elements from Miltron Knight's design and "Modern" design from "Sonic the Hedgehog" games Category:Alter-Ego Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutated Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of the hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Cataclysm Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Webcomic villain Category:Internet Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Fallen Heroes